Come Fly With Me
by alice writes stuff
Summary: Finn had only come to the Quidditch try-outs to support his best friend, Rey. He hadn't expected to meet Poe, the Gryffindor team captain. It's too late to turn back now, though.


A.N- Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was pretty busy last month, with exams and a pretty bad cold. Now, though, I have a bit of time for writing. This is my first Star Wars fic, and I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own anything!

Finn sat down on the bench and turned his attention to the Quidditch field. His best friend, Rey, was trying out, hoping to be the Keeper. He looked for her in the crowd, though it was a little hard with her hair not in its usual style. Eventually, he spotted her, and waved. Turning round, she waved back. Suddenly, someone standing in front of the crowd spoke up.

"Alright, everyone, listen up! My name is Poe Dameron, and I'm the captain of this team," Poe started to explain how the try-outs were going to work, but Finn wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the captain. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Rey. The crowd had split up into four groups, presumably for the four positions. He found Rey in one of them, and tried to concentrate on her. Despite his efforts, though, his gaze kept wandering back to Dameron.

"Rey Skywalker," the captain called, after what felt like hours. Finn pulled his attention back to Rey, as she got ready to go up. Climbing onto her broom, she flew up to the hoop. He watched her fly around, knocking back the quaffle every time it came her way. She was pretty good at this, but that was probably to be expected, given her lineage. It was almost enough to distract him from Dameron. He'd seen him before, around the Gryffindor common room, but he'd never really paid attention until now. Sighing, he concentrated on Rey again.

The try-outs dragged on for another hour or so. Once Rey had finished, it was harder to concentrate on her, and Finn found himself focusing more on Dameron instead. Eventually, they were done, and Rey went over to the bench, flopping down next to Finn.

"That went well," she said, smiling. Pulling out her brush from the bag at Finn's feet, she started running it through her long brown hair, putting it back up into its usual buns.

"Better than that, from the looks of it," he smiled back at her. While she was fixing her hair, Finn let his gaze wander back to Poe again. Rey followed his gaze, and sighed.

"You like him, don't you?" he frowned at her. She rolled her eyes. "You should talk to him, before he leaves."

"Can't I do that some other time? When I've had some time to prepare?" he sighed, hoping she would let it drop. How had she figured this out so quickly?

"Alright, that's fair enough. Just promise me you'll do it?" he nodded.

"Why's it such a big deal to you that I talk to him?" he sighed, and turned back to look at the pitch. Poe was heading out, though before he left, he glanced up at the stands, and smiled at Finn and Rey.

"Finn, you're my best friend. If this is going to make you happy, then I'll support it all the way."

"Fair enough," he sighed. He stood up, and started to head off the pitch. Rey followed, grabbing her bag.

It was dinner before Finn got a chance to talk to Poe. Rey encouraged him to grab a seat next to Poe, and she took the seat on the other side.

"Um, hello," Finn said, surprised at himself. He'd expected this to be a lot harder, but it was pretty easy so far. Poe smiled, and Finn felt his face heat up. Maybe this wouldn't be so straightforward after all.

"Hi. I'm Poe," he held out a hand, which Finn took.

"I'm Finn, and this is my friend, Rey," Rey smiled, and Poe turned to look at her, offering her his hand too. Finn realised it was the first time the Quidditch captain had looked at someone other than him since they'd sat down.

"From the Quidditch try-outs, I remember," he smiled, and turned back to Finn. "Do you play Quidditch?"

"Um, no, it's more Rey's thing. I'm not a great flyer. I was just at the try-outs to support her," he wasn't quite sure how he was keeping this up, but it was a good thing that he was. Otherwise this would be really awkward.

"That's cool," for a moment, he was silent. Then, he thought of something. "You know, if you want, I could help you with the flying thing. I bet you'd be good, if you had more practice."

"Sure, sounds fun," Finn said, before he could stop himself. He sighed, knowing it was too late to change his mind now. He might as well go with it. Whatever he'd started today, he didn't want to stop any time soon. He smiled at Poe, glad that things had worked out this way. Hopefully they'd only get better from here, though only time would tell. If today was anything to go by, though, he probably wouldn't have anything to worry about.


End file.
